Visible Light Communication (VLC) generally uses a Light Emitting Diode (LED) and a Photo Diode (PD) for transmission and reception of data using visible light. Therefore, VLC systems include a light source, which is provided by an LED or a Laser Diode (LD) that transmits or receives data using visible light simultaneously while performing an illumination function, and a VLC terminal, which is equipped with a VLC transmission/reception module that performs data transmission/reception with the light source. The VLC terminal may include any suitable device, such as a mobile communication terminal, such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), or a desktop-type stationary terminal.